A la Folie
by BlackNemesis
Summary: One Shot du Troisième Oeil. Etudiant à la Faculté Magique, Harry Potter se prépare à jouer les finales universitaires de Quidditch. Quelle est exactement la place de Draco Malfoy dans sa vie ? Pas de spoiler.


**A LA FOLIE **

**Par BlackNemesis**

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à la merveilleuse JK Rowling. Seule la présente histoire sort de mon esprit...étrange et je n'en retire aucun autre bénéfice que celui d'être lue et parfois reviewée par vos soins, ce qui est déjà énorme, j'en conviens.

**Rating** : M. Attention, cette histoire aborde le thème des relations amoureuses entre hommes alors si vous avez le moindre problème avec l'homosexualité, ne lisez pas plus loin.

**RESUME** : Etudiants en première année à la Faculté Magique de Londres, Harry et Ron se préparent à jouer les finales universitaires de Quidditch. Le capitaine des Tigers de la Faculté Magique de Dublin, université la plus cotée et la plus élitiste d'Europe, n'est autre que Draco Malfoy, bien décidé à prendre sa revanche pour tous les Vifs d'Or que Harry lui a ravi par le passé. La canicule de cette fin d'année scolaire va-t-elle réchauffer un peu le cœur de l'ancien Serpentard ? Quelle est exactement sa place dans la vie d'Harry Potter, Sauveur du Monde Sorcier ?

**Note de l'auteur : Voici le long One Shot écrit pour le second numéro du Troisième Oeil. J'espère qu'il saura vous intéresser, c'est le texte le plus étrange que j'ai écrit jusqu'ici. Je mettrai les rar en ligne d'ici environ trois semaines, à la fin de ce texte puisque nous ne pouvons pas faire de chapitre spécial rar. Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture...**

**Un immense merci à Anagrammes qui a écouté mes lamentations (mes "tout ce que j'écris est à mettre à la poubelle")avec une patience d'ange. Elle m'a aidé à corriger et à orienter ce texte dans le sens où je voulais, me gratifiant de sa franchise usuelle pour me faire avancer. Merci aussi à Artoung de m'avoir assuré que cette histoire n'était pas à jeter à la poubelle, lol.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dire qu'il faisait chaud aurait été un bel euphémisme en cette journée caniculaire. Le mois de juin commençait à peine et déjà, la température atteignait les 32°C. Il n'avait pas plu depuis trois mois et l'air était sec, étouffant. Une fois encore, Seamus Finnigan pesta contre le système universitaire magique qui forçait les étudiants à rester sur les bancs de l'université jusqu'au dernier jour de juin, jour où ils recevaient leurs notes d'examens, afin de savoir s'ils passaient au niveau supérieur ou non.

« Il fait trop chaud pour bosser et on n'est que lundi, geignit Seamus. Ils sont lourds avec leurs règlements à la noix !

- Ça fait peut être quatre fois que tu le répètes, » lança Ron en s'essuyant le front d'un revers du bras, un air exaspéré sur son visage rougi par la chaleur. « On commence à le savoir !

- Quoi ? Je crève de chaud, j'ai bien le droit de m'en plaindre non ? Rétorqua Seamus en ôtant son tee-shirt.

- Fous toi à poil aussi ! S'exclama Ron. Les seuls qui devraient se plaindre ici, c'est Harry et moi, parce que le Quidditch dans ces conditions, c'est l'enfer ! »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, peu élégamment affalé sur le dos dans l'herbe, poussa un grognement qui intimait clairement à ses amis l'ordre de le laisser lézarder en paix. Sa robe de sorcier, tenue obligatoire au sein des bâtiments, avait été jetée sur la branche d'un arbre. Il ne portait qu'un tee-shirt blanc près du corps, qui révélait une musculature parfaite, déliée et souple, ainsi que des épaules larges, à l'arrondi presque délicat, d'une sensualité qu'il n'imaginait même pas receler. Son pantacourt vert offrait à tous, la vision enchanteresse de deux mollets fermes et bronzés.

Personne ne pouvait nier que Harry Potter était un homme séduisant. Les traits de son visage hâlé étaient doux, ses mâchoires étaient bien dessinées et ses yeux verts auraient pu abonner à la luxure n'importe quel Saint à 100 kilomètres à la ronde. Il n'était pas de ces beautés froides et distantes. Il était tout l'inverse, une personne toujours chaleureuse, qui offrait ses sourires sans les compter. Une rencontre avec Harry Potter et votre journée était lumineuse.

Ron lui fit un sourire amusé et il s'allongea non loin de lui. Il connaissait Harry depuis dix ans et il s'inquiétait pour lui. Même si n'importe qui pouvait avoir le privilège de discuter avec Harry, personne ne semblait véritablement pouvoir l'atteindre. Nombreux et nombreuses étaient ceux qui avaient essayé mais personne n'avait même eu le droit de rentrer chez lui. Depuis sa victoire sur Lord Voldemort, un an auparavant, il était devenu plus renfermé malgré son bien être apparent. Il parlait peu de lui, refusait les sorties avec ses amis en prétextant un surplus de travail, et il semblait passer son temps à penser à autre chose, comme s'il était complètement ailleurs.

La bataille avait été sans merci, beaucoup de ses camarades n'en étaient pas sortis vivants, comme Dean Thomas, Ginny Weasley, Padma Patil ou encore Terry Boot. Si Ron avait été dévasté par la mort de sa sœur ainsi que celle de son frère Bill, il avait pu compter sur Hermione pour l'épauler et le comprendre. Harry, lui, avait refusé toute aide. Hermione s'inquiétait d'ailleurs beaucoup pour lui mais, lorsqu'elle lui avait conseillé d'aller voir un psychomage, Harry avait clairement rappelé qu'il n'était pas fou. Elle lui avait alors expliqué que les psychomages ne s'occupaient pas que de la folie mais il était resté sourd à ses remarques. La jeune femme était aujourd'hui étudiante à la faculté Magique de Dublin, la plus réputée d'Europe, et elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir veiller plus activement sur Harry. Son ami lui disait toujours qu'elle avait eu l'aubaine d'avoir été acceptée dans l'Université la plus sélecte, la plus prestigieuse, et qu'elle n'allait pas gâcher ses chances de réussite à cause de lui alors qu'il se portait très bien.

Il vivait dans un grand appartement luxueux non loin de la Faculté Magique et il lui arrivait parfois d'aller manger chez Ron et Hermione, juste pour les rassurer sur sa santé émotionnelle. Même si Hermione étudiait à Dublin, elle utilisait des portoloins tous les jours pour pouvoir retrouver Ron dans leur confortable maison aux abords de Londres. Mais, malgré leur proximité et leur amitié, Harry devenait toujours un peu plus sauvage, il se retranchait toujours un peu plus dans son univers. Si Ron comprenait son besoin de solitude après que tout le monde ait compté sur Harry dans la guerre contre Voldemort, il avait plus de mal à accepter son mutisme et son souci de sembler constamment disponible. Ils pouvaient débattre sur des sujets de société pendant des heures, mais à la simple question « comment te sens tu ? » Harry devenait fuyant, presque effrayé.

Il avait fait ce que le monde Sorcier attendait de lui. Il avait vaincu le Lord Noir, libérant ainsi les gens d'une terreur qu'ils n'osaient même pas nommer, et une fois cette mission terminée, ils avaient encore compté sur lui pour éliminer leurs traumatismes. Il avait dû se montrer régulièrement en public pour qu'ils puissent constater qu'Harry Potter veillait sur eux et que rien ne pouvait les atteindre. Il avait dû être partout à la fois, signant des autographes comme si une de ses signatures pouvait protéger toute une famille. Il s'était rendu dans des hôpitaux, visitant les malades comme si la population s'attendait à ce qu'il les guérisse par simple apposition des mains. Et, surtout, il avait écouté les plaintes de tous, reçu leurs lettres, entendu leurs sanglots. Il était fatigué, usé, et il avait besoin de se préserver de toute cette agitation qui régnait autour de lui, même s'il aurait préféré être tondu plutôt que de l'admettre.

Cela, Ron le comprenait, même s'il désapprouvait le déni de son ami. Harry refusait de dire qu'il allait mal et Hermione craignait qu'il finisse par craquer complètement pour tomber dans la dépression, ce qui rendait Ron nerveux, toujours à l'affût du moindre signe chez le brun. Harry avait souvent pris soin d'eux, il avait risqué sa vie pour sauver leurs familles, et Ron sentait que son tour était venu de rendre la pareille à Harry. Il essayait au maximum d'empêcher sa mère de toujours materner Harry, l'étouffant trop avec ses bonnes intentions. Plus elle voulait se substituer à Lilly Potter, et plus Ron avait la nette impression que son ami ne supportait plus Molly Weasley. La vérité était que peu la supportaient car elle était devenue envahissante, décidant pour tous de ce qui était bon pour eux et, même Hermione, avait fini par lui rappeler qu'elle avait déjà des parents qui s'occupaient parfaitement d'elle.

Si Ron avait dû résumer la situation de son ami en une phrase, il aurait dit que Harry Potter était quelqu'un d'apparence sociable et enjouée mais d'intérieurement torturé, même si, en ce moment, il avait l'air de se sentir plutôt bien à l'ombre d'un arbre, sur la pelouse de la Faculté Magique.

« J'espère qu'il fera moins chaud pour le match des finales Universitaires, reprit Ron. On va leur faire bouffer leurs gants à ces prétentieux de Dublin. Ils ont beau faire partie de l'élite en matière de fric et d'intellect, nous sommes incontestablement les champions de Quidditch cette année.

- C'est vrai, remarqua distraitement Harry. Ce match ne sera qu'une formalité. Dublin n'est pas parvenu à nous battre une seule fois cette année, malgré leur prodigieux attrapeur. »

Si Ron et Seamus, de stupeur, avaient ouvert les yeux plus grands, ceux-ci seraient certainement tombés de leurs orbites.

« Tu parles de Malfoy ? Demanda Ron qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une carpe en ouvrant et en fermant la bouche. Depuis quand Malfoy joue-t-il prodigieusement ? C'est un looser ! Il n'arriverait même pas à attraper le Vif d'Or si tu avais les deux bras cassés et des hémorroïdes t'empêchant de voler dans de bonnes conditions !

- Tu exagères Ron, répondit Seamus en fixant Harry avec incrédulité. Malfoy n'est pas mauvais au Quidditch. Son équipe est quand même seconde du championnat et c'est grâce à lui. Pauvre petit garçon riche, il est abonné aux deuxièmes places depuis qu'il connaît Harry ! Mais il joue bien, c'est vrai. Par contre, t'entendre l'admettre, Harry, permets moi de te dire que ça me troue la baguette magique !

- Tant que ça ne te troue pas autre chose, lança Harry en souriant. Je crois qu'il est temps que je l'avoue : je pense que Malfoy est un excellent joueur de Quidditch.

- Mais c'est une merde ! S'écria Ron. Il est encore plus hautain et cassant depuis qu'il est dans sa Faculté de snobinards !

- Hermione y est aussi, rappela Harry.

- Elle est au dessus du lot, rétorqua Ron. Et Malfoy est la pire crevure que l'humanité ait engendré !

- Ne dis pas ça, soupira Harry en s'asseyant. Il m'a quand même sauvé la vie lors de la dernière bataille.

- Harry, je sais que tu en es persuadé, déclara Ron avec lassitude, mais tu ne m'enlèveras pas de la tête qu'il n'a pas cherché à te protéger. Il a juste profité du fait que son père allait te tuer pour l'éliminer, sa mère étant déjà morte. Bon sang, regarde le se pavaner avec ses histoires d'héritage maintenant ! Il n'a jamais agit par compassion, seulement par cupidité et soif de pouvoir.

- Peut être, mais le fait reste que son père était sur le point de me tuer parce que je ne l'avais pas vu, contra Harry. Si je suis en vie aujourd'hui, c'est parce que Draco Malfoy est intervenu.

- Tu ferais bien de mentionner mon nom dans ta prochaine allocution publique, ou dans ta dixième biographie de l'année, ironisa une voix traînante qui les fit sursauter.

- Malfoy, grommela Ron. Va mettre la tête dans ta merde et noie toi dedans !

- Toujours aussi stylé à ce que je vois, lança Draco Malfoy en croisant les bras sur son torse. Granger accepte que tu l'embrasses avec une langue aussi véreuse ?

- Elle préfèrerait toujours être embrassée par un Scroutt à Pétard que par toi, rétorqua Ron.

- Merlin me préserve de devoir un jour toucher à cette…chose, siffla Draco d'un air écoeuré.

- Et si vous arrêtiez de nous gonfler avec vos disputes de gamins ? Demanda Seamus. Alors Draco, comment ça va ? Prêt à jouer la finale du siècle ?

- Bien entendu, répondit Draco d'un air pédant. J'ai en ma possession l'Eclair de Feu Troisième Génération, celui qui n'est pas encore sorti dans le commerce.

- Si tu comptes sur ton balai pour attraper le Vif d'Or à ta place, ce n'est pas gagné pour toi, constata Harry en lui faisant un sourire amusé.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi et va plutôt t'acheter une vie sociale, Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, cracha Draco en s'éloignant, accompagné de sa troupe de fans.

- Je hais ce mec, tonna Ron en le regardant partir.

- Je crois que c'est réciproque, remarqua Seamus en faisant apparaître une bouteille d'eau et en s'aspergeant le visage.

- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux apprécier cette tête de con, Seam', gronda Ron. Il se prend pour le nombril du monde, il est hautain et désagréable…Tout un poème ! Et regardez moi ça ! Elles sont climatisées leurs robes à Dublin ? Il a des manches longues et il ne transpire pas ! C'est le fils du diable, c'est certain.

- T'as fini de dire des conneries ? Demanda Seamus en donnant sa bouteille à Harry. Sincèrement, je trouve que Draco est quelqu'un de très drôle, et de spirituel. Il faut juste savoir le prendre. J'étais avec lui en Potions Avancées en sixième et en septième année à Poudlard, je peux te dire qu'on se marrait bien. C'était un plaisir d'aller en cours parce qu'on savait que Dean et Draco allaient nous faire rire aux larmes. »

En prononçant ces mots, Seamus perdit son sourire et Harry comprenait pourquoi. Dean Thomas était mort à présent, tué pendant les combats sanglants contre Voldemort, et jamais plus il ne leur offrirait ses éclats de rire intempestifs. Harry et Seamus semblèrent penser à la même chose lorsqu'ils se tournèrent vers la silhouette de Draco Malfoy, qui marchait en direction des salles de classe. Une seule fois dans leur vie, ils avaient vu le Prince Malfoy perdre son masque de dédain, et c'était lors de l'enterrement de Dean. Le jeune homme portait des lunettes noires mais ses mâchoires se crispaient convulsivement et, des larmes glissaient lentement sur ses joues. Ils pleuraient aussi à ce moment là, mais voir Draco Malfoy en proie à la même douleur qu'eux, les avait marqué.

Le Serpentard avait perdu sa famille, et la plupart de ses amis était morte en servant Voldemort. Il ne lui restait plus que Blaise Zabini, ce qui était assez surprenant car Blaise n'avait jamais fait partie du club très fermé des amis de Malfoy lorsqu'ils étaient élèves à Poudlard.

Personne ne savait vraiment dans quel camp se trouvait Draco lors de la guerre. Seul le fait qu'il ait sauvé la vie du Survivant lui avait valu les honneurs et la gratitude éternelle du Ministère. Harry se moquait de savoir s'il avait soutenu Voldemort ou non. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'à un moment de sa vie, Draco Malfoy avait fait un choix difficile et qu'il avait tué son propre père, qu'il admirait par-dessus tout, pour que Harry puisse rester en vie. Si Ron était persuadé qu'il avait fait cela pour hériter de la colossale fortune des Malfoy, Harry considérait le geste de Draco comme un sacrifice personnel.

Le regard du Survivant scruta longuement l'Attrapeur vedette des Tigers de la Faculté Magique de Dublin. Comme toujours, il était entouré d'une cours d'admirateurs. Deux garçons, dont un que Harry identifia comme le batteur des Tigers, et trois filles. L'une d'entre elles, une très belle brune aux yeux noirs, se nommait Frances Everts. C'était la poursuiveuse des Tigers, une excellente joueuse qui avait la particularité d'être en total décalage avec la mentalité des autres joueurs de Dublin. Humble et agréable, elle faisait l'unanimité dans toutes les équipes du championnat Universitaire. Hermione était persuadée qu'elle sortait avec Draco. Lorsqu'elle l'affirmait, Ron la contredisait avec véhémence.

« Enfin, Herm', disait-il systématiquement. Comment une fille aussi généreuse et intelligente pourrait sortir avec ce cloporte ? Non mais tu l'as bien regardé, il est hideux ! »

Harry souriait toujours lors de ces scènes, car lui, il connaissait la vérité, et il approuvait Hermione lorsqu'elle soutenait que Malfoy était un bel homme, ce qui rendait Ron fou de jalousie.

Draco avait cette beauté froide, imparfaite, qui attirait comme un aimant. Son corps était long, ses muscles déliés, et sa peau était pâle, parsemée de quelques grains de beauté, ce qui lui donnait un air plus délicat qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Il avait ce port de tête droit et fier qui lui conférait une élégance particulière. Quant à son visage, il aurait aisément pu avoir l'air sculpté dans la porcelaine s'il n'avait pas eu ce regard bleu gris glacial et volontaire qui le rendait bien vivant, vibrant même. Son menton et son nez fins mettaient en valeur ses lèvres roses et bien ourlées. Ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, avaient poussé jusqu'à hauteur de ses mâchoires prononcées, et ils encadraient à la perfection son visage. Harry aimait particulièrement les jours de match, lorsque cette chevelure fascinante devenait indisciplinée et qu'une mèche venait se poser délicatement sur les lèvres de Draco.

Il ne serait jamais considéré comme un des hommes les plus sexy du monde sorcier, mais en tout cas, il comptait, avec sa froideur et sa grâce naturelle, parmi les célibataires les plus en vue. Les joueurs de Quidditch Universitaire étaient considérés comme de vraies star dans le monde sorcier, et si Harry, Attrapeur vedette des Giants de Londres, était celui dont les posters se vendaient le mieux, Draco n'était pas loin derrière dans les chiffres de vente ; pourtant, il n'était pas le joueur le plus beau de la ligue, il ne comptait même pas dans les cinq premiers si on s'en référait à « Quidditch Magazine ».

« Quand je pense qu'on va devoir supporter Malfoy jusqu'au match, ça me fend le cul, gémit Ron, sortant Harry de sa contemplation. Pourquoi faut-il que nous recevions les Tigers ?

- Parce que nous sommes l'équipe numéro un du championnat et que, par conséquent, c'est à nous de les recevoir, expliqua Harry pour la cinquième fois en deux heures. C'est la tradition : les équipes doivent cohabiter dans l'Université des favoris. Tu aurais préféré passer une semaine à Dublin peut être ?

- Merlin non ! Une semaine chez ces prétentieux élitistes, très peu pour moi. En parlant d'Université, il serait peut être temps d'aller en cours, histoire de montrer à ces prétentieux élitistes que, même s'ils nous considèrent comme des bouseux, nous sommes instruits. »

Harry et Seamus acquiescèrent, se levant lentement pour ménager leurs efforts sous ce soleil de plomb. Ils laissèrent leurs robes de sorciers pendre lamentablement au bout de leurs bras, balayant le sol poussiéreux. C'est une fois à l'intérieur qu'ils les passèrent, incommodés par la chaleur étouffante. Harry s'essuya le front d'un revers de la main en avançant vers la salle de Métamorphose Avancée.

« Hey Weaslaid ! Clama Draco du fond de la salle. J'ai vu ta mère l'autre jour à Diagon Alley. Elle est encore enceinte ou alors elle est juste obèse ?

- Tais toi, Malfoy, ordonna Harry en s'installant dans la rangée d'à côté.

- Forcément, dès qu'on prononce le mot « mère » l'ami Potter réagit au quart de tour, remarqua Draco en souriant. Réveille toi Potter, ta maman chérie est toujours morte aux dernières nouvelles.

- La tienne aussi, connard, rétorqua Harry.

- En parlant de parents, ajouta Ron, aucun de nous n'a tué son père pour de l'argent…A part toi, Malfoy. Quel effet ça fait de se vautrer dans du fric tâché de sang ?

- Le même effet que se vautrer dans du fric propre, répondit Draco d'un air franchement amusé. Mais cette sensation t'est inconnue, pauvre Weaslaid. Ne me dis pas que tu regrettes mon père.

- Entre lui et toi, j'ignore lequel est le pire.

- Si on considère que la mauvaise herbe ne meurt jamais, je serais tenté de dire que je suis le pire, admit Draco en mettant de petites lunettes rectangulaires, transparentes, à fine monture argentée. Mais on dit aussi que seuls les forts survivent.

- Depuis quand tu portes des lunettes ? Demanda Seamus pour couper court.

- Depuis qu'il trouve que ça le rend plus élégant, » plaisanta Frances en éclatant de rire alors que Draco essayait de lui pincer le bras.

Harry retint son regard approbateur et il continua à fixer son bureau. Il avait déjà vu Draco avec ses lunettes et il trouvait que cela lui donnait une classe indécente. Il but une gorgée d'eau fraîche pour refroidir ses ardeurs puis il toisa la star des Tigers qui haussa un sourcil en guise d'interrogation. Harry ne prit même pas la peine de lui parler et il se retourna pour attendre l'arrivée du professeur de culture Moldue.

« Même leurs cours sont minables, » critiqua Draco dès le début.

Harry sourit. Même après les atrocités auxquelles il avait été témoin, Draco Malfoy n'avait pas changé. Son dédain, son air supérieur avaient agacé Harry à une époque, il l'avait même détesté pour ça lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école mais, aujourd'hui, il trouvait cela rafraîchissant.

« Une semaine avec toi, Malfoy, je n'y survivrai pas, chuchota Ron en se retournant.

- Des promesses, toujours des promesses, » siffla Draco.

Ron haussa les épaules et il se pencha vers Harry.

« Venge toi, il a des lunettes, murmura-t-il. Combien de fois t'as-t-il traité de binoclard ?

- J'ai 19 ans, Ron, j'en ai marre de ces gamineries. »

Ron se résigna à prendre des notes sur le cours, étant donné que cette fois, Harry ne semblait pas d'humeur à discuter toute une heure. Il avait l'air concentré, attentif mais Ron se demanda si c'était vraiment le cours du professeur Loomis qu'il écoutait ou s'il était en train de rêver. Il lui donna un petit coup de pied sous la table et Harry sursauta. Il fusilla son ami du regard, puis il s'épongea le front avec la manche de sa robe. Il faisait décidément trop chaud pour porter des manches longues et les deux heures de cours restantes allaient certainement lui donner un avant goût de l'enfer.

Heureusement que Malfoy était là, avec son visage glacial, pour faire descendre la température de quelques degrés. Chaque fois que l'ancien Préfet des Serpentard posait ses yeux froids sur lui, Harry se sentait gelé jusqu'aux os. Le blond avait toujours eu d'étranges pouvoirs sur son entourage.

Après les cours, Ron et Seamus parvinrent à convaincre Harry de se rendre avec eux chez le glacier sorcier le plus réputé de Londres. L'Attrapeur des Giants avala sa glace en quelques coups de cuiller, hochant frénétiquement la tête lorsque ses amis s'extasiaient sur le goût exquis et la fraîcheur salvatrice des crèmes glacées. Ron et Seamus comprirent rapidement que Harry n'avait aucune envie d'être avec eux et qu'il ne voulait qu'une chose : être seul chez lui. Ils le laissèrent donc prendre congé sans protester et le Survivant transplana jusqu'à son immeuble.

Pour un Moldu, il s'agissait d'une vieille usine désaffectée, mais un sorcier y voyait un bâtiment moderne, de grand standing, dans lequel le grand Harry Potter en personne avait un duplex. L'électricité avait même été installée à sa demande, car on ne refusait rien au Sauveur, jamais. Il pouvait avoir absolument tout ce qu'il voulait, il lui suffisait d'en parler à une personne, qui en parlait à une autre…Et avant la fin de la journée, Harry avait ce qu'il désirait, à tel point qu'il ne désirait presque plus rien.

Il entra, jeta ses vêtements en vrac sur le sol et il prit une longue douche fraîche. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrait, il le savait. Il soupira, coupa l'eau et il passa une serviette autour de sa taille avant de Le rejoindre au salon. Il était penché sur le lecteur de cd, époustouflant dans son pantalon noir et sa chemise cintrée, de la même couleur, près du corps. L'odeur de son eau de toilette flottait délicieusement dans l'air, et Harry ferma les yeux, emplissant ses poumons de cette fragrance qui n'appartenait qu'à Draco Malfoy, celui qu'il désirait toujours ardemment. Harry s'aveugla de sa beauté particulière, avant de toussoter pour capter l'attention du blond.

« Comment ça va, Harry ? Demanda Draco en se retournant.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu n'as pas l'impression d'y être allé un peu fort aujourd'hui ? »

Il vit Draco faire une moue ennuyée, puis s'approcher lentement de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrêté par une main sur son torse.

« Je suis sérieux, Draco, reprit Harry. Tu as réellement été odieux !

- Je suis désolé, Harry, mais tu sais bien qu'il faut à tout prix que notre relation reste secrète. L'homosexualité est tellement mal vue dans le monde Sorcier. C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ? Qu'on s'insulte pour donner le change ?

- Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi ! Je t'avais interdit de parler de ma mère, siffla Harry.

- Mais mon amour, j'ai toujours parlé de ta mère, ça aurait été suspect si je ne te titillais plus à ce sujet, répondit Draco. Ça fait des mois qu'on fonctionne comme ça, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu le prends aussi mal. Tu sais bien que je t'aime et que je ne pourrais jamais te faire de tort.

- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu continues à traîner avec cette Frances Machin ?

- Alors c'est donc ça ? » Interrogea Draco en faisant un tendre sourire et en se penchant pour embrasser légèrement le cou du Survivant. « Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a rien entre nous. C'est toi que je veux, et seulement toi, Harry. Tu es tout pour moi, je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois. Je ne peux pas concevoir ma vie sans toi, merdeux.

- Moi non plus, snobinard, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, répliqua Harry en se laissant envahir par la caresse des lèvres de Draco. Je t'aime tellement.

- Je t'aime, Harry, » déclara Draco, et Harry le vit sortir une chaîne en or blanc, sur laquelle pendait un dragon aux yeux gris. Harry sentit qu'il lui passait le bijou autour du cou, et qu'il embrassait ses lèvres avec douceur, jouant à emprisonner sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes. « C'est pour que tu penses à moi quand nous ne sommes pas ensemble » murmura Draco à son oreille, semblant admirer la beauté du collier sur la peau nue, encore un peu mouillée de son partenaire.

Harry lança un hoquet de surprise lorsque Draco le poussa sur le canapé, le forçant à s'asseoir sans bouger. Il se pencha sur lui, déposa un baiser appuyé sur ses lèvres et il se releva pour aller mettre en route le lecteur CD. Une musique envoûtante s'éleva et Harry ne reconnut même pas l'air de « It's no good » de Depeche Mode, que Draco écoutait souvent en boucle. Tout ce qui intéressait Harry était l'homme qui ondulait légèrement son corps au rythme de la chanson, dardant sur Harry un regard brûlant ; ce regard que Harry avait toujours voulu sur lui, pour lui, et pour personne d'autre.

Hypnotisé, fasciné, il se perdit dans la contemplation du blond, qui articulait en le fixant sensuellement, sans cesser de danser, « Gonna take my time, I have all the time in the world, to make you mine1. » Harry, le rouge aux joues, sentit son désir réagir ardemment face à Draco. Il du faire un effort considérable pour ne pas se caresser en profitant de l'image torride offerte par Draco, qui commençait à déboutonner sa chemise avec une lenteur assassine, ses yeux toujours plongés dans ceux du Survivant, sa langue passant doucement sur ses lèvres pour les humecter. Il était positivement décadent, délicieusement indécent et Harry se sentit fondre, totalement et irrémédiablement fou amoureux de lui.

Draco écarta les pans de sa chemise et il fit remonter ses mains le long de son torse, jusqu'à ses épaules auxquelles il imprima un petit mouvement en arrière, laissant le fin tissu frôler sa peau et tomber sur le sol, révélant au regard incendié de Harry, son torse finement musclé à la peau claire, d'une douceur que le brun pouvait sentir contre ses doigts même sans la toucher. Draco ferma les yeux pour les ouvrir aussitôt et bouger avec élégance alors que ses lèvres articulaient « Don't say you want me. Don't say you need me. Don't say you love me. It's understood. Don't say you're happy, out there without me. I know you can't be cos it's no good2. »

Harry se noyait dans ses pupilles d'un bleu gris et d'une intensité qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite dès qu'elles se posaient sur lui. Il avait faim de ses lèvres pleines et bien dessinées. Il se consumait devant ce corps long et désirable. Combien de fois l'avait-il étreint, cherchant le plaisir autant que le réconfort dans la chaleur de ses bras ?

Draco, les paupières closes, se mouvait lascivement, emporté par la musique. Il dégrafa sensuellement sa ceinture et un demi sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le cœur de Harry cogna plus fort contre sa cage thoracique alors que Draco détaillait sa semi nudité, s'attardant longuement sur son membre érigé sous la serviette de bain. Il fit descendre la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, puis il s'arrêta, provocant un grognement de frustration chez Harry.

« Je voudrais que tu te débarrasses de ça, » demanda Draco en montrant du doigt la serviette.

Harry s'exécuta aussitôt, livrant son corps athlétique à l'approbation du blond qui fit alors descendre son pantalon sur ses longues jambes, avec une lenteur criminelle, pendant que Harry chantonnait « Don't say you want me. Don't say you need me. Don't say you love me. It's understood. Don't say you're happy out there without me… » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir le refrain car il fantasma le corps nu de Draco contre lui. Connecté à l'esprit de Harry, Draco s'avança et il se tint debout, immobile, devant Harry qui ne résista pas à l'envie de le toucher.

Draco lui donna une petite tape sur la main et il se ravisa, lâchant un gros soupir de frustration. Draco recula un peu, puis il fit signe à Harry de le suivre. Au milieu de la pièce, il fit apparaître des oreillers et il lança un regard suggestif dans leur direction avant de reporter son attention sur Harry. Le Survivant n'eut pas besoin d'explications verbales, et il s'allongea sur le sol, confortablement calé sur les coussins. Draco releva les sourcils, un sourire satisfait sur le visage, et il écarta délicatement les jambes de son compagnon pour se positionner entre elles. Il releva le bassin de Harry pour le tirer vers lui, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes entourent la taille fine de Draco et qu'il sente le membre long et dur du capitaine des Tigers contre son entrecuisse. Harry poussa un gémissement sensuel à ce contact tant attendu.

Draco se pencha, il posa ses mains aux creux des reins de Harry pour le faire remonter contre lui, et le faire frissonner contre son torse chaud. Il mordilla alors la lèvre inférieure de Harry puis il l'embrassa avec ferveur. Harry le voyait contre lui, sa bouche tentante contre la sienne, et c'était tout ce dont il rêvait. La douceur de ses lèvres, l'audace de sa langue qui prenait possession de la bouche de Harry, caressant son palais, passant sur ses dents avant venir chatouiller la langue de Harry et l'emporter dans un torrent de pures sensations. Le corps de Harry n'était plus qu'une émotion, une sensibilité, il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir lorsqu'il atteignait cet état de transe. Il sentait la peau du cou de Draco contre ses lèvres, envahissant sa langue de son goût irréel.

« Je t'aime tellement, susurra-t-il à l'oreille de l'ancien Serpentard. Tu es à moi, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, affirma Draco dans un souffle. Je suis à toi…Pour toujours. Je t'aime Harry.

- C'est vrai ? Insista Harry.

- Harry, j'ai tué mon père par amour pour toi, répliqua Draco. De quelle preuve supplémentaire as-tu besoin ? »

Harry lui fit un sourire et Draco lui répondit en embrassant sa bouche. Il le fit ensuite redescendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à nouveau couché sur le sol, alors que lui resta agenouillé. Il caressa distraitement le ventre de Harry tout en disant « Accio lubrifiant ! » Un pot vint alors se poser dans la paume de sa main et il plongea deux doigts dans la crème graisseuse. Il passa lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres, puis il fit pénétrer un doigt, puis un deuxième dans le corps accueillant de Harry, pendant qu'il embrassait son mollet et que son bras libre tenait fermement les jambes du brun contre son torse. Harry ne retint pas le long gémissement de plaisir qui s'échappa de sa bouche.

« Caresse toi, » ordonna Draco d'une voix douce alors qu'il introduisait un troisième doigt en lui.

Harry gémit à nouveau en faisant lentement monter et descendre sa main le long de son propre membre, décuplant ainsi le plaisir lié à la sensation des doigts de son amant en lui. Il aimait assez que Draco lui donne des ordres lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, tout comme il aimait lui en donner aussi dans ces circonstances. Mais personne, pas même Draco, n'aurais pu dire à Harry ce qu'il devait faire en dehors de cet appartement. Harry humecta ses lèvres, sachant que ce simple geste excitait le blond, comme tout ce qu'il faisait d'ailleurs.

« Attends. » Intima Draco en retirant ses doigts de l'anneau étroit de Harry.

Harry cessa son va et vient sur son membre et il observa Draco prendre du lubrifiant pour l'étaler dans la paume de la main de Harry. Le blond positionna sa virilité contre son entrée et il le pénétra avec douceur, s'arrêtant à mi chemin pour laisser à Harry le temps de s'accommoder à lui. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière et il ferma les yeux, prêt à savourer chaque seconde que Draco allait passer en lui.

« Regarde moi, » murmura Draco en commençant à bouger voluptueusement en lui.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et Draco lui fit un petit signe de tête alors que ses mouvements en lui se faisaient plus amples, mais toujours aussi lents. Harry reprit alors sa caresse sur son membre durcit, et la sensation de sa paume glissant littéralement sur sa peau alors que Draco touchait sa prostate le fit gémir de plaisir. Il imprima à sa main le même rythme que celui des reins de Draco. Le blond prit les jambes de Harry et il les fit descendre afin qu'elles entourent automatiquement sa taille. Il saisit alors les hanches de Harry et il le plaqua contre lui, s'enfonçant encore plus profondément en lui et accélérant le rythme de ses coups de reins.

Harry savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps mais il voulait pourtant prolonger le bonheur de se délecter de cette image de Draco. Sans s'en rendre compte, il précipita les va et vient de sa main sur sa virilité. Lorsque Draco s'en aperçut, il ajusta son rythme à celui de son amant et il sentit l'anneau se contracter autour de son membre, signe que Harry était sur le point de les envoyer tous les deux au-delà du simple plaisir. Ils crièrent leur délivrance à quelques secondes d'intervalle, dans un orgasme tellement intense que Harry vit des points blancs danser devant ses yeux et qu'il ne sentit pas Draco se libérer en lui. Draco se retira avec précaution et il conduisit Harry dans la chambre où il se servit d'un tee-shirt pour essuyer la semence sur le torse et la main de Harry. Haletant, Harry s'allongea contre Draco, la tête sur son torse lisse.

« Je t'aime, soupira Draco en le serrant contre lui.

- Tu es trop beau pour être vrai, et quand une chose est trop belle, c'est qu'elle n'est pas vraie.» Chuchota Harry en se laissant gagner par le sommeil.

Il ouvrit les yeux et il fut déçu de voir que Draco était déjà parti. En entrant dans la salle de bains, il ne pu pourtant pas s'empêcher de sourire. Sur la glace, au feutre, Draco avait écrit « je t'aime. »

Harry sortit de la douche et il poussa un cri en constatant qu'il allait être en retard s'il ne se dépêchait pas. Il n'arriva pas à l'heure ce jour là, car il resta un long moment chez lui, après être tombé sur la lettre que Draco avait laissée pour lui sur la table de la cuisine.

_Harry._

_Je crains que tu ne me croies pas lorsque je te dis à quel point tu comptes pour moi. Tu es le centre de mon univers et chaque minute passée avec toi, même lorsqu'on se dispute, est une minute de bonheur intense. _

_Je suis le seul à te connaître, à savoir les moments sombres que tu traverses depuis la fin de la guerre, et je veux que tu saches que je serai toujours là pour toi. Fais moi confiance et bientôt, nous pourrons nous aimer librement. _

_Draco, qui t'aime._

_Ps : Je vais te pulvériser le jour de la finale !_

Il ne vit pas Draco de la journée, ni le jour suivant mais il garda son précieux pendentif sur lui, le cachant sous son tee-shirt. La faculté Magique de Londres avait mis une salle à la disposition des élèves de Dublin, pour que ceux qui préféraient réviser leurs examens au lieu d'assister aux cours prodigués par Londres, puissent le faire en toute sérénité. Draco et ses coéquipiers avaient, bien entendu, choisi de snober les cours de la faculté de Londres.

Seule Frances Everts suivit Harry et Ron dans leurs salles de classe. Le troisième jour, Draco croisa le Survivant et ses amis mais il se contenta de leur lancer une œillade méprisante, saluant seulement Seamus au passage. A midi, Harry le vit avec ce même Seamus, discuter sous un soleil de plomb. Alors que Seamus s'épongeait le front avec un mouchoir, Draco ne semblait pas souffrir de la chaleur et il parlait avec les mains, faisant des gestes que tous les autres élèves économisaient de peur de trop transpirer.

« Je te le dis, ce mec est un serpent, siffla Ron à Harry qui soupira.

- Je ne comprends pas, Ron. Tu es la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse et, depuis la guerre, tu as pardonné à tous ceux qui t'avaient un jour blessé. Pourquoi une telle rancœur envers lui ?

- Parce que lui, déclara simplement Ron en avalant la moitié de sa glace en une bouchée, il est pire que les autres. Lui, il a butté son père pour hériter et il s'est ensuite servi de ta gratitude afin de passer pour le héros pas discret. Ce mec n'a jamais rien fait, il n'a jamais trimé, il a les mains sales et pourtant, il ne les as jamais mises dans la boue, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Je vois, répondit calmement Harry, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit aussi pourri que tu l'imagines. Je t'assure que je me fous de ses motivations, tout ce que je sais avec certitude, c'est que Voldemort serait au pouvoir se Draco ne m'avait pas permis de rester en vie pour l'affronter.

- Harry, il a juste été au bon endroit, au bon moment.

- Et je ne lui en demandais pas plus, » lança Harry en faisant couler de l'eau fraîche sur ses mains pour les passer ensuite sur son visage.

Ce soir là, Draco vint le voir et Harry lui exprima toute sa gratitude en lui faisant l'amour et en le couvrant de « je t'aime. »

La veille du match, Harry avançait dans le parc de la Faculté pour rejoindre Ron et Seamus lorsque son regard tomba sur Draco, lascivement allongé sur une grande serviette, sa tête reposant sur les genoux de Frances Everts. Il devait visiblement lui raconter quelque chose d'hilarant car elle éclata de rire. Harry grommela des insultes entre ses dents, ravagé intérieurement par la jalousie. Il avait envie de les prendre tous les deux et de leur faire très mal…Réflexion faite, il se moquait bien de Frances. C'est à Draco qu'il en voulait.

« Hey, Harry ! S'exclama Frances alors qu'il passait à leur hauteur. Viens t'asseoir un peu avec nous ! »

Harry guetta la moindre réaction sur le visage de Draco mais celui-ci resta froid, fermé. Il se redressa et il fit juste un geste pour encourager Harry à s'installer. Harry lui fit un sourire forcé et Draco, au plus grand étonnement du brun, lui rendit un sourire aimable, trop aimable. Un sourire qui semblait dire « jaloux ? » Frances, elle, ne voyait pas la même signification à cela. Elle savait que Draco était capable du pire comme du meilleur et, pour le moment, il montrait simplement le meilleur.

« Alors, Harry, tu es prêt pour la finale de demain ? Il paraît qu'il y aura un record d'affluence, déclara Frances.

- J'appréhende un peu mais je pense que ça ira, répondit Harry. En tout cas ce sera un match passionnant.

- Forcément, tout le monde attend le duel Draco Malfoy contre Harry Potter, affirma Frances en souriant.

- Nous devrions être habitués depuis le temps, tout le monde veut qu'on s'entretue, remarqua Draco avec une mine désabusée. Les gens changent mais, visiblement, ni toi, ni moi n'avons le droit de faire partie de la règle, Potter.

- Tu es trop fataliste, Draco, constata Frances avec inquiétude.

- Je suis juste réaliste. La guerre entre toi et moi, Potter, est la seule constante dans le monde Magique. Il n'y a pas une personne qui ne soit pas au courant de nos disputes de gamins et c'est ça qui les rassure. Tant que nous nous affrontons, sur et hors du terrain de Quidditch, ça signifie que le monde n'a pas totalement été chamboulé et que leur Héros, Celui qui a survécu, qui a vu et qui a vaincu, est resté le même. Les gens ont besoin de croire que tu es resté un gosse et que tu n'as pas été abîmé par le fait qu'ils comptaient sur toi pour les débarrasser d'un taré comme de ses sbires. Ça les aide à se sentir à l'aise avec cette guerre, ça leur permet de supporter l'idée que la moitié des victimes étaient des adolescents, et que c'était prévisible car le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait venir te chercher à l'école pour te prendre par surprise. Nous le savions tous à Poudlard. Tous ces gentils sorciers ont besoin d'un héros, c'est compréhensible, alors ils ne laisseront pas un pourri comme moi montrer son vrai visage. Ils ont besoin que je reste le petit con de Poudlard, pour que leur héros reste « en fonction » et les protège. On ne sait jamais, des fois que serais un Mangemort nostalgique du bon vieux temps des courbettes devant Vol…lui. C'est en cela, Frances, que je suis réaliste. Leur héros doit rester un enfant, avec ses querelles d'enfant, tout en restant l'homme fort qui éradiquera le mal.

- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous soumettre à leurs exigences, remarqua Harry d'une voix apaisante. Et tu n'es pas considéré comme un pourri, le Ministère t'a décoré pour ta bravoure pendant la bataille. D'accord, tu m'as rendu la vie infernale les premières années d'école mais rappelle toi que j'ai constamment passé mes nerfs et ma frustration sur toi lors de notre sixième année. Je pense que tu as eu besoin de moi comme catalyseur de ta révolte à un certain moment, et que j'ai eu besoin de toi pour la même chose ensuite. Je me fous des gens et pour moi, tu n'es pas un ennemi. Un emmerdeur, c'est sûr. Quelqu'un de froid et hautain, c'est certain. Mais un ennemi, non.

- Franchement Potter, tu me vois te féliciter sportivement si tu gagnes demain ? Tu te vois te réjouir pour moi si c'est mon équipe qui gagne ? Nous sommes passés du statut d'ennemis à celui d'adversaires, la belle affaire.

- C'est vrai, reconnu Harry avec un sourire amusé. Je me vois mal supporter quelqu'un comme toi en dehors d'un terrain.

- Je crois que vous faites erreur, lança Frances. Vous avez bien plus de points communs que vous l'imaginez, et je vais commencer l'énumération par votre fierté mal placée.

- Ok, je te laisse à ton énumération, plaisanta Draco en se relevant pour épousseter sa robe pourtant impeccable. Potter, tu m'en feras un compte rendu demain lors du match. »

Harry et Frances se mirent à rire et Draco releva un sourcil. Il n'y avait rien d'amusant, il avait dit cela sérieusement. Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de se retourner et de plonger ses yeux à la couleur inimitable dans les deux joyaux verts du Survivant.

« Et Potter, j'apprécierais que tu demandes à ton ami Weasley d'arrêter de crier sur tous les toits que j'ai tué mon père pour de l'argent. Je suis fatigué qu'on me montre du doigt et, pour information, j'aimais mon père. Je ne regrette pas que tu aies éliminé le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ni que tu soies en vie, mais je regrette mon geste irréversible à chaque minute de la journée. J'aurais dû lancer un autre sortilège pour l'arrêter mais, dans l'urgence, c'est le seul qui me soit venu à l'esprit. Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai et je vivrais comme ce misérable rouquin si ça pouvait me ramener mon père. »

Harry vit ses mâchoires tressaillir même si son visage restait froid. Draco s'éloigna d'un pas pressé, comme si le fantôme de son père le suivait. Ce soir là, Harry fit l'amour avec Draco pour effacer toute trace de rivalité entre eux, pour lui dire à quel point la finale de Quidditch était dérisoire, et que rien au monde ne pourrait les séparer.

Et, en effet, la finale de Quidditch n'altéra pas l'amour d'Harry. Son équipe, comme prévu, avait gagné et Draco était sorti du terrain sans serrer la main de ses adversaires, le visage sombre, les dents serrées. Comme à chaque fois, il avait marqué un court temps de pause en voyant le Vif d'Or, dans une attitude que Harry comparait à celle d'un félin qui se fige en apercevant sa proie. Il avait toujours eu ce défaut et cela lui avait toujours porté préjudice.

Cette finale ne fut pas différente des autres, Harry fut plus rapide à réagir et il s'empara du Vif d'Or après une course folle avec Draco. Une fois encore, il avait été traité en héros, porté aux nues, congratulé, et cela l'avait fatigué. Sa victoire avait encore donné lieu à de grands titres dans les journaux, à des articles moqueurs au sujet de la colère de Draco, et, comme à chaque fois que Harry bougeait le petit doigt, à des rétrospectives de la guerre dans lesquelles Harry apparaissait comme un surhomme.

Après ce match, l'Attrapeur des Tigers devint encore plus secret et Ron commença à vraiment s'inquiéter, se demandant s'il devait ou non faire ingérence dans la vie de son ami pour essayer de l'aider. Il en parla à Hermione qui, pour sa part, avait toujours voulu intervenir et conseiller à Harry de parler à un psychomage. Elle avait aussi remarqué le détachement total du champion universitaire de Quidditch, même s'il continuait à se montrer souriant. Lors de sa dernière visite chez eux, il avait passé son temps à rêvasser et, lorsque Hermione l'interrogea, il mit son manque de concentration sur le compte de la chaleur. Pourtant, lorsque la pluie du mois d'août vint rafraîchir l'atmosphère, Harry restait toujours aussi lointain, prétextant souvent des dizaines de choses à faire pour éviter de passer trop de temps avec le jeune couple.

« J'en ai assez, » déclara Ron un samedi matin en reposant son journal sur la table de la cuisine. « Je sais qu'il aime avoir son jardin secret et qu'il ne veut pas qu'on vienne chez lui l'importuner, mais il faut que je comprenne. Je vais l'inviter à aller boire un verre à Pré au Lard, ça lui fera du bien de se retrouver dans un endroit qu'il appréciait particulièrement. »

Hermione hocha la tête, une barrette calée entre les dents alors qu'elle se battait avec ses cheveux longs et emmêlés. Trop heureux que, pour une fois, Hermione ne lui rappelle pas que Harry avait tout de même le droit de garder son lieu de vie secret, Ron se dépêcha de transplaner dans l'immeuble du Survivant. Il frappa à la porte, mais Harry avait mis sa musique très fort, et Ron savait qu'il n'entendrait pas. Il tambourina de toutes ses forces et, au bout de cinq minutes, il perdit patiente et tendit sa baguette en prononçant « Alohomora. »

Il entra et la première chose qu'il vit ne fut pas Harry en train de se trémousser au rythme des guitares de U2, mais le poster géant de Draco Malfoy, en tenue de quidditch, sur le mur. Il était signé par Draco « A Harry, parce que c'est TOI, le seul. » La bouche du rouquin s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il tourna la tête pour ne plus voir le sourire charmeur du blond et il mit une main sur sa bouche en voyant les deux mugs et la rose sur la table de la cuisine. En s'apercevant de sa présence, Harry poussa un cri et il stoppa net toute activité, arrêtant la musique et fixant ses chaussures.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ! S'écria-t-il. Tu m'as fait peur !

- Harry, déclara Ron d'une voix basse, éteinte. Pourquoi as-tu un poster de Malfoy chez toi ? »

Harry sembla pris au dépourvu pendant deux secondes, puis il reposa sur Ron son regard plein d'assurance.

« C'est pour me garder en condition de perpétuelle rivalité sportive avec lui. Comme il m'a sauvé la vie, j'ai du mal à rester en compétition avec lui, j'aimerais le laisser gagner. Alors avoir son air supérieur sous le nez, ça me donne du mordant.

- C'est une idée…Je doute cependant que Hermione accepte que je mettre un poster de Malfoy sur le mur, rétorqua Ron avec un sourire amusé. Remarque, avec toutes les photos qu'elle va prendre au mariage, il y a des chances que Malfoy soit au moins sur la moitié d'entre elles.

- Quel mariage ?

- Mais où tu étais ce dernier mois ! Tout le monde ne parle que de ça ! Le mariage de ce merdeux de Malfoy avec la pourtant adorable Frances Everts ! Si tu veux mon avis, elle fait une belle erreur en…Harry ? Ça ne va pas ? »

Pâle, les pulsations accélérées de son pouls battant dans ses tempes, le regard effaré, Harry s'assit sur le canapé et il ôta ses lunettes pour pincer l'arrête de son nez entre son pouce et son index. Le monde venait de s'effondrer. SON monde venait de s'effondrer. Ron essayait de lui parler, mais Harry n'entendait qu'un bourdonnement lointain. Puis elle s'éleva lentement, lourdement, prenant naissance dans son ventre pour remonter étreindre son cœur, presser sa gorge et exploser dans sa tête.

La colère sourde, cette rage incontrôlable qui pulsait dans chacune de ses veines comme un venin mortel. La douleur était si forte qu'il crut qu'il allait hurler, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. L'envie de frapper Draco était si intense que ses poings s'ouvraient et se fermaient convulsivement. Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf ? Comment avait-il pu laisser Draco se moquer de lui et de ses sentiments ?

Il ne parvenait pas à croire que l'homme avec lequel il avait eu envie de passer sa vie puisse avoir été aussi lâche. Les paroles de Ron résonnaient dans sa tête, le pendentif offert par Draco semblait lui déchirer la peau. Il tenta de respirer calmement mais il avait l'impression de n'inspirer qu'un parfum de rage. Ron s'approcha de lui et il posa sa main sur son épaule. Le regard vide de son ami ne présageait rien de bon.

« Harry, que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien. J'ignorais que Malfoy et Everts se mariaient aujourd'hui, répondit Harry d'une voix blanche. Où et à quelle heure a lieu la cérémonie ?

- Je crois que c'est dans une heure. Je n'ai pas été invité, pense tu, mais Hermione est très copine avec Frances alors elle fait partie de ceux qui vont avoir le privilège de perdre une journée de leur vie avec Draco Malfoy. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Frances se prépare chez ses parents avec ses demoiselles d'honneur et Draco se prépare seul chez lui ; normal, c'est un asocial. Hermione doit les rejoindre au Ministère pour la cérémonie.

- C'est bien. Qu'ils vivent heureux ensemble, articula péniblement Harry. Ecoute, je…Je dois aller voir Seamus et je dois me changer. Je ne voudrais pas te mettre à la porte…

- J'ai compris, je te laisse. Tu passes à la maison cet après midi ? »

Harry hocha la tête sans même regarder Ron. Le roux transplana jusqu'à chez lui, où Hermione se maquillait consciencieusement.

« Je crois qu'il y a un problème avec Harry et Malfoy, annonça Ron. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux. »

Hermione, de surprise, lâcha son tube de rouge à lèvres.

« Entre Draco et Harry ? Comment peux tu penser une telle chose ? Draco et Frances sont ensemble depuis un an et, même si Draco a une multitude de défauts, je suis certaine qu'il ne la tromperait pas.

- Herm', il a un poster géant de Malfoy chez lui, avec un message de lui assez explicite. Et puis il y avait deux tasses sur la table de la cuisine. Je te dis qu'il voit quelqu'un et j'ai l'impression que c'est cet enfoiré de Malfoy qui l'a poignardé dans le dos. Si ça venait à se savoir, Harry perdrait tout.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Chérie, l'homosexualité est totalement rejetée par le monde sorcier. Pourquoi crois tu que mon frère Charlie soit allé s'exiler en Roumanie ? Là bas, ils jugent moins que chez nous. Ça ne te semblait pas étrange de ne jamais avoir rencontré de sorcier gay ? Les rares qui ont osé parler de leur différence ont été insulté, menacés et même battus. Charlie a été stupéfixé plusieurs fois quand il a décidé d'assumer ce qu'il était. Peu importe son curriculum vitae de héros depuis son plus jeune âge, Harry passerait par le même enfer. Les gens ne sont pas prêts à accepter qu'un homme aime un autre homme. Nous sommes dans une société très traditionaliste.

- Ok, s'impatienta Hermione. Mais que veux tu faire ? On ne va pas annuler le mariage sous prétexte que tu soupçonnes Harry et Draco d'être amants ! Non, je n'y crois pas, Draco et Harry ne peuvent pas avoir couché ensemble.

- Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? Gémit Ron en secouant la tête. Ne parle surtout pas de sexe et de Malfoy dans la même phrase, ça me donne envie de vomir !

- Tu crois que c'est le moment, Ron ? S'il y a, comme tu le prétends, quelque chose entre Harry et Draco, alors Harry doit être dévasté. Allons lui montrer que nous sommes là pour lui.

- Toi tu sauras sûrement mieux lui parler que moi, » admit Ron en transplanant après elle.

Une fois dans l'appartement de Harry, Hermione appela le survivant mais personne ne lui répondit. Elle remarqua tout de suite les tasses et s'étonna qu'une seule des deux soit vide. Ron lui montra le poster d'un air mi triomphant, mi horrifié. Hermione y jeta un rapide coup d'œil et elle soupira pour lui faire comprendre que cela ne signifiait rien. Ron haussa les épaules et il entra dans la chambre de Harry, sous les protestations consternées d'Hermione. Il en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, l'air hagard, un parchemin dans les mains.

« Ils sont sortis ensemble, dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Malfoy lui a même écrit une déclaration d'amour. »

Hermione lui arracha littéralement la lettre des mains et elle la parcouru avec frénésie. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec ce couple. Draco n'était pas le genre d'homme à faire des déclarations enflammées. Elle regarda autour d'elle en se forçant à inspirer et à expirer calmement, afin de faire cesser l'accélération de son pouls alors que la réalité de Harry s'imposait à elle.

« Ron, lança-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Ce…Ce n'est pas Draco l'auteur de cette lettre. C'est l'écriture de Harry. »

Ron la fixa avec incrédulité, sans comprendre la portée de cette affirmation.

« Il faut qu'on file au mariage ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Un nœud au niveau de l'estomac, Draco se regardait dans un grand miroir, sans vraiment croire qu'il allait se marier. Ses cheveux étaient parfaits, son visage était clair mais pas blafard, Draco était plutôt satisfait de son apparence. Il était déjà très élégant, même s'il n'avait pas encore mis ses chaussettes ni ses chaussures. Pieds nus, son pantalon noir sur ses jambes longues et musclées, dans lequel il n'avait pas encore rentré les pans de sa chemise blanche, Draco était à l'aise dans ses vêtements. Il regrettait presque d'être obligé de mettre ses chaussures et sa robe de grand couturier sorcier.

Il allait avoir un grand et beau mariage, une belle famille formidable, mais l'absence de ses parents s'en ressentait d'autant plus cruellement. Il imaginait sa mère, toujours impeccable, pester contre le fait que son mariage estival ait lieu un jour de pluie, mais parvenant mal à cacher son immense joie de voir son fils chéri épouser une femme aussi fantastique que Frances. Quant à son père, il ne masquerait pas sa fierté, paraderait comme un paon et Draco adorerait cela.

Son petit sourire s'effaça car, même si ses parents étaient en vie, ils seraient sûrement emprisonnés à Azkaban. Il expira lentement, puis il prit sa cravate pour la passer autour de son cou. Il entendit alors une déflagration et, avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de saisir sa baguette magique, Harry Potter fit son entrée. Vêtu d'un jean noir, d'un tee-shirt gris sous une chemise ouverte sombre, il avait les bras le long du corps, le regard haineux, la respiration saccadée. Draco sentait sa puissance magique dans l'air, comme s'il ne la contrôlait plus. Une peur viscérale s'empara de Draco mais il préféra se montrer calme et adopter son comportement usuel.

« Que t'arrive-t-il Potter ? Tu viens gueuler car tu n'as pas été invité au mariage ?

- Tais toi ! Siffla Harry en s'approchant de lui, jusqu'à le plaquer contre le mur. Tu n'as pas le droit de me mépriser après ce que tu as osé faire ! »

Draco plongea ses yeux étonnés dans ceux de Harry, sentant la peur monter d'un cran alors que la magie du brun le submergeait.

« Po…Potter, de quoi parles-tu ?

- Tu le sais très bien, » Draco, répondit Harry en brandissant sous son nez ce que Draco avait pris pour une baguette magique mais qui se trouvait être un long couteau. Draco ferma les yeux et il humecta ses lèvres desséchées, refusant de céder à la panique qui le tétanisait et qui lui serrait la gorge. « Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, que tu voulais vivre avec moi et j'apprends que tu épouses Frances ! Quel genre d'enfoiré es-tu pour me faire ça alors que je t'ai tout donné ! Je croyais que j'étais le seul pour toi !

- Oh par Merlin ! Lança Draco sur un ton désespéré alors que la lame du couteau lui glaçait la joue. Tu es complètement fou, Potter ! Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je t'aimais…je n'ai jamais dit ça, à personne. Ecoute, si j'ai pu te laisser croire, par mon comportement, que j'étais intéressé par toi, j'en suis désolé.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Draco ! Murmura Harry contre ses lèvres, une main serrant son cou, l'autre brandissant le couteau.

- Je t'assure, Po…Harry, souffla Draco d'une voix douce. Je crois que tu as vécu des moments difficiles et que tu as besoin de voir un psychomage. Tu as besoin d'aide…Je ne parlerai à personne de ce qui vient de se passer mais, je t'en prie, laisse moi partir. »

Il se haïssait de supplier ainsi mais le regard de Harry, emprunt de tristesse et de démence, le terrorisait. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui était en train de lui arriver mais il savait que le Survivant n'avait plus toute sa raison et qu'il lui fallait se sauver rapidement. Les yeux verts qui le fixaient n'étaient pas ceux de Harry Potter, il leur manquait cette étincelle, ce flamboiement qui faisait leur originalité. Ceux là n'étaient que folie et douleur, avec, en prime, cet amour intense que Draco n'avait jamais lu dans le regard de quiconque.

Etait-il possible que le Survivant soit amoureux de lui, ou, vu son état, qu'il ait l'illusion d'être amoureux de lui ? Et surtout, pourquoi lui ? Il fallait qu'il saisisse sa chance et il n'hésita plus. Il posa ses mains sur le ventre d'Harry et il le poussa aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte mortelle et il avança vers la porte, mais Harry fut plus rapide et il lui saisit les épaules pour le plaquer face contre le mur. Le coté droit du visage de Draco cogna violemment contre le crépis blanc. Il laissa échapper un son, entre le cri et le gémissement. Il sentit le corps de Harry contre lui, son souffle sur sa nuque, et il ne pu retenir des larmes de désespoir. Il se savait en danger, et le pire, c'est qu'il savait que la main qui tenait le couteau n'était pas celle de l'homme qu'il connaissait, c'était celle d'un désespéré qui n'avait rien à voir avec Harry.

- Harry, je t'en prie, implora-t-il, je sais que tu me détestes, mais ne laisse pas cette haine te faire perdre le contact avec la réalité.

- Chut, murmura Harry à son oreille. C'est de l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi. Mais tu dois ressentir ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu m'as fait ça. »

D'un coup sec, il fit pénétrer la lame de couteau dans le dos de Draco qui poussa un hoquet de douleur. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Harry sentit le poids du blond peser contre lui, et il ôta le couteau. Il le fit tomber au sol et il tint fermement son aimé, jusqu'à ce que sa main devienne humide. Tenant Draco debout à l'aide d'un bras, il leva sa main, et le sang qui la tâchait le fit soudain sortir de son état délirant. Il accompagna le blond dans sa chute et il s'assit sur le sol, le tenant serré contre lui, caressant son visage et ses cheveux de sa main ensanglantée. Son souffle s'affola, et il sentit la sueur froide couler le long de son dos et sur son visage figé dans une expression d'incompréhension la plus totale.

La salinité lui piquait les yeux et les faisait pleurer. Il ne distinguait plus que la forme floue de Draco emprisonnée dans ses bras. Il le serra plus fort, cherchant à lui transmettre sa force vitale. Il lui parla doucement, murmurant sans cesse des excuses et des mots d'amour. Draco avait fermé les yeux, laissant ses larmes tracer un sillon blanc sur ses joues rougies par l'hémoglobine. Dans sa tête résonnait une phrase, inlassablement, la force du paradoxe perçant sa douleur : « Je vais mourir par la main du Sauveur. » Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée, il cherchait désespérément l'air qui refusait d'emplir ses poumons. Il avait l'impression d'être en train de se noyer.

« Oh mon dieu, Draco, gémit Harry en réalisant l'horreur de son geste. Je suis tellement désolé mon amour. »

Au moment où il tentait de le relever pour le porter à l'hôpital, Hermione et Ron entrèrent dans la chambre. Hermione poussa un petit cri et Ron étouffa un juron.

« Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, affirma Harry en lâchant Draco et en reculant alors qu'Hermione s'agenouillait pour voir comment se portait le blond.

- Je sais, Harry, répondit Hermione en retenant ses larmes. Oh non, il s'étouffe avec son sang ! »

Elle prit doucement Draco pour le tourner sur le coté, laissant le sang sortir de sa bouche, puis elle demanda à Ron de conduire Harry au Ministère avant que l'affaire soit ébruitée. C'est le cœur battant la chamade, inquiète pour un homme qu'elle détestait, qu'elle transplana à Sainte Mangouste.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Deux mois plus tard, le procès du grand Harry Potter s'ouvrit dans la salle numéro 5 du Ministère de la Justice. Le jeune homme se présenta, profil bas, exprimant ses profonds regrets pour le geste impardonnable qu'il avait commis. Mais il vivait toujours dans sa bulle, certain d'avoir vécu une grande histoire d'amour avec Draco et d'avoir été trahi. Il ne portait pas ses lunettes, il n'avait pas envie de voir les visages de ses accusateurs. Le seul visage qu'il voyait était en lui, c'était le visage de Draco agonisant à cause de lui. Il s'en voulait tellement qu'il avait refusé de manger ou de boire mais les psychomages et les médicomage de Sainte Mangouste étaient finalement parvenus à le raisonner. Il savait que Ron et Hermione étaient dans la salle pour le soutenir, mais il ne voulait pas non plus les voir. Il avait trop honte de ce qu'il avait fait.

Le Sorcier chargé de l'accusation refusait de croire que le Sauveur ait pu perdre pied, et il avait requis quinze ans de prison pour tentative de meurtre avec préméditation.

« Harry Potter est un héros, » rappela Lisa Layton, l'avocate de Harry. « Il mérite qu'on lui vienne en aide comme il est venu à notre secours lorsque Lord Voldemort a voulu nous avilir. Son geste qu'il regrette, était un épisode délirant, une réaction post-traumatique liée à toutes les horreurs qu'il a vues et vécues pendant la guerre…

- Qui croit-on berner ? Demanda l'avocat de l'accusation. La victime ici n'est pas Harry Potter mais Draco Malfoy ! La victime est un homme jeune et athlétique, en ce moment même à l'hôpital, obligé de réapprendre à marcher, en proie à de violentes douleurs dorsales. La victime consulte un psychomage deux fois par semaine, terrorisée parce que celui qui a sauvé le monde a voulu lui ôter la vie ! Non, la victime n'est pas Harry Potter. Le Survivant a délibérément ignoré les conseils de ses amis, refusant d'être aidé psychologiquement, et le résultat est là : un homme a failli mourir parce que Harry Potter a choisi de se retrancher dans un monde à lui, tournant autour de son prétendu amour pour la victime, plutôt que de se soigner. »

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde niait sa relation avec Draco. Avait-il vraiment, comme le prétendait le Sorcier chargé de l'accusation, été déconnecté de la réalité ? Se pouvait-il que tous les moments intenses qu'il avait vécus avec Draco aient été le fruit de son imagination ? Il avait pourtant senti les mains de Draco sur lui, il avait entendu sa voix lui murmurer « je t'aime » à l'oreille. Etait-il vraiment possible qu'il ait inventé tout cela ? Il reporta son attention sur son avocate, toute dévouée à sa cause. Il était prêt à passer sa vie en prison s'il le fallait. Un grondement résonna dans la salle et Harry se retourna pour voir Blaise Zabini, l'ami de Draco, se diriger vers l'avocat de l'accusation et lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Zut, soupira Lisa, je parie que Malfoy veut que tu encoures une peine encore plus sévère.

- Ce serait justifié, répondit doucement Harry. J'ai quand même essayé de le tuer. Mais qu'est ce qui m'est passé par la tête ce jour là ? »

L'avocat de l'accusation demanda dix minutes de suspension d'audience, le temps d'aller à Sainte Mangouste pour s'entretenir avec la victime. Lisa tapota nerveusement sur la table avec sa plume pendant tout ce temps, alors que Harry ne bougeait pas, regardant fixement un point en face de lui, se demandant s'il était possible d'être amoureux de quelqu'un sans réellement le connaître. Pourtant, ses souvenirs étaient vivaces. Harry ferma les yeux, totalement démuni, incapable de savoir où terminait le rêve et où commençait la réalité.

Un silence de mort accueillit l'avocat de l'accusation. Tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres alors qu'il prenait la parole d'un air presque dépité. Il était de notoriété publique que cet homme avait en horreur les homosexuels. Il voulait même faire passer une loi interdisant l'homosexualité. Autant dire que son plus fervent opposant n'était autre que Arthur Weasley, prêt à sortir les griffes pour que son fils Charlie puisse être considéré comme un homme, et pas comme un dépravé.

« Mesdames et messieurs de la Commission Disciplinaire Sorcière, je viens de parler avec Draco Malfoy, lança l'avocat d'une voix monocorde. Il s'avère qu'il ne souhaite pas que l'accusé soit envoyé en prison. Il préfèrerait qu'il soit soigné dans une institution spécialisée d'où il sortira dès qu'il aura retrouvé sa capacité à se situer dans le monde réel. Je me dois de vous faire part de la demande de la victime, même si, pour ma part, je maintiens ma requête, à savoir quinze ans de prison ferme à Azkaban. »

Un incroyable brouhaha suivit cette déclaration. Certains poussèrent des cris de victoire et Harry se dit qu'ils devraient s'interroger sur leur santé mentale plutôt que sur la sienne. Les gens manifestèrent encore d'avantage leur enthousiasme lorsque les sorciers de la Commission répondirent favorablement à la requête de Draco, et condamnèrent Harry à passer le temps nécessaire à son rétablissement dans l'unité psychomagique du château de Brighton, dans le sud de l'Angleterre. Harry sentit des larmes amères percer sous ses paupières closes, et il pensa avec écoeurement que personne ne se souciait de Draco. Seul le héros du monde sorcier comptait aux yeux de la population.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quatre mois, en février, qu'Harry eut droit à sa première visite. Cela faisait quatre mois qu'il demandait l'autorisation aux psychomages qui refusaient, rappelant que le Survivant devait avant tout se concentrer sur sa guérison. Le mage qui s'occupait de Harry lui avait expliqué que le héros national allait mieux. Il avait fait la part des choses, entre le rêve et la réalité, mais cet atterrissage forcé dans le réel l'avait profondément meurtri. Il culpabilisait de s'être laissé emporter dans son monde de fantasmes, en particulier quand il pensait aux conséquences désastreuses qui en avaient résulté.

Il pouvait enfin le voir, assis sur un banc dans le jardin d'hiver. Ses cheveux avaient un peu poussé et ils étaient toujours aussi indisciplinés, mais son visage était le même qu'avant. Il gardait cette douceur, qu'il portait sur lui comme un signe rassurant, alors que ses mâchoires carrées donnaient une impression de force. Il avait l'air très fatigué et un peu nerveux. Mais ce qui brisa le cœur de Ron fut le regard que Harry lui lança. Un regard terne, dans lequel on percevait les vestiges d'une lueur de malice. Harry baissa les yeux, fixant ses pieds, puis il murmura :

« Je suis tellement désolé, Ron.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répondit Ron en l'enlaçant pour la première fois de sa vie. Tu n'étais pas toi-même et nous le savions. J'aurais dû insister pour t'aider au lieu de te laisser sombrer. Tu n'étais plus toi-même et j'ai mis ça sur le compte du stress consécutif à la guerre. J'ai attendu que le temps arrange les choses et ça a été une erreur, Harry. Toi tu ne voyais pas ce qui était en train de t'arriver, mais moi, je m'en doutais. Je n'imaginais pas que tu allais aussi mal, mais je savais que tu changeais.

- J'aurais pu le tuer, gémit Harry. J'aurais pu le tuer. »

Ron le serra plus fort et Harry enfouit sa tête contre son torse, donnant libre cours à sa peine.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, Ron. Tout est confus. Et ma vie avec Draco avait l'air tellement réelle. Je me suis perdu en route et je ne me retrouve plus. Regarde moi, je pleure comme un gamin et ça n'a jamais été ma façon d'agir. J'ai toujours fait face.

- Je sais, Harry. Tu as toujours fait face, confirma Ron d'une voix douce. Tu as toujours été prêt à donner ta vie pour les autres et au lieu de te laisser tranquille, les gens t'ont encore plus exposé aux médias. Tu as eu besoin d'avoir ton jardin secret, un endroit où tu te sentais en sécurité, loin des regards et tu t'es créé un monde meilleur, où quelqu'un t'aimait pour toi. Harry, je suis tellement désolé de n'avoir pas remarqué que Draco était plus pour toi qu'une simple épine dans le pied.

- Je voudrais redevenir comme avant.

- Tu y arriveras, promit Ron en caressant son dos par-dessus son pull. Tu seras bientôt de retour et nous pourrons oublier cette sombre affaire.

- Ron, j'ai failli tuer un homme ! Et pas n'importe lequel, c'est l'homme dont je suis amoureux ! S'exclama Harry en se redressant pour faire face à son ami. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier ce qu'ai fait. Je vais devoir apprendre à vivre avec cette honte. Je ne sais plus qui je suis.

- Tu es mon meilleur ami, un homme intelligent et intègre, voilà ce que tu es. »

Harry hocha la tête, même s'il ne parut pas très convaincu.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le mois d'août touchait à sa fin et c'est avec appréhension qu'il entra dans le château. Le soleil tapait encore assez fort en cette fin de journée, faisant scintiller les fenêtres du grand bâtiment. Tout semblait paisible dans le grand parc fleuri. Le psychomage l'accueillit avec un chaleureux sourire et il l'invita à le suivre.

« Il est guéri, annonça le psychomage. Vous savez, il a eu besoin de se créer un espace sécurisant après la guerre. Pour lui, tout était réel alors qu'il fantasmait. Mais il va bien à présent, il est prêt à retourner à Londres.

- Pensez-vous qu'il puisse perdre à nouveau pied ?

- Non, il sait exactement ce qu'il en est, nous avons beaucoup travaillé là-dessus. Je crois qu'au moindre signe alarmant, il ira consulter un psychomage. Mais je pense très honnêtement que cette déconnexion avec la réalité n'était qu'un épisode dans sa vie. Il était perdu après la guerre, les média ont matraqué sa photo toutes les semaines à la une, et il a eu besoin de s'échapper. Il s'est créé un monde où quelqu'un le protégeait. Il est sincèrement amoureux de vous, Draco, mais quelque part, il s'est perdu en route et il vous a vu comme son sauveur, celui qui l'écoutait et le comprenait. L'annonce de votre mariage l'a fait basculer dans la folie, car son univers confortable s'est trouvé envahi par la réalité.

- Il sortira donc bientôt ? Demanda Draco.

- N'ayez crainte, il ne vous agressera plus. Nous lui avons dit qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui aujourd'hui s'il le désirait mais il a très peur de lui-même, des réactions qu'il pourrait avoir. Il préfère attendre encore un mois ou deux pour être certain qu'il ne fasse courir de risque à personne. Et puis il sait l'effervescence que son retour va provoquer. Il est conscient d'être plus que jamais le centre d'attention du monde sorcier.

- Ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui.

- Ça n'a pas dû être facile pour vous non plus, remarqua le psychomage.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, mais je vais bien aujourd'hui. Et sa lettre d'excuses m'a beaucoup touchée. J'avais besoin de savoir qu'il était désolé pour ce qu'il avait fait, j'aurais gardé toute ma colère et elle m'aurait empoisonnée la vie autrement. »

Le psychomage lui montra l'endroit où Harry se trouvait et il le laissa seul partir à la rencontre du brun qui lisait, sur un banc au bord d'une mare. Draco l'observa longuement. Il avait l'air tellement…Normal. Il ressemblait à tous ces étudiants qui peuplaient l'extérieur des universités à l'apparition du soleil. Draco n'avait jamais remarqué la beauté des ses traits jusqu'à présent. Dans cette luminosité, ses cheveux si noirs semblaient parsemés de reflets bleutés, et cela surprit Draco qui ne s'en était jamais rendu compte avant.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il était venu faire là, mais il avait besoin de se trouver devant celui qui avait bouleversé sa vie. Si on occultait la tentative de meurtre, sa vie avait radicalement changé de manière positive. Il aurait eu envie de remercier Harry pour cela, mais cela aurait été un peu trop étrange. « Merci de m'avoir poignardé » était la phrase la plus stupide qu'il aurait pu prononcer. Et pourtant, c'est après cet évènement traumatisant qu'il avait compris qui il était vraiment, ce qui le motivait à être toujours désagréable avec les autres et pourquoi tant de monde le détestait. Il avait été presque ému d'être aimé au point d'être menacé.

Il savait que l'amour et la menace ne faisaient pas bon ménage mais quelque part, il s'était senti flatté d'avoir été choisi comme ami sécurisant par Harry. Depuis Harry, Draco avait appris à se connaître et il était devenu quelqu'un de plus serein, de plus fiable et de plus attentif. Il aimait la personne qu'il était aujourd'hui, alors qu'un an plus tôt, il détestait la personne qu'il voyait dans son miroir. Bien entendu, il avait souffert et il avait passé beaucoup de temps chez son psychomage pour arriver à comprendre le geste de Harry.

Il avait voulu sa mort au début. Tout ne s'était pas fait en une semaine. Il avait travaillé sur lui-même, pour mieux analyser le comportement des autres. Il avait dû réapprendre à marcher sans aide, il n'avait pas pu jouer au Quidditch pendant plus de huit mois, il avait eu des douleurs terribles au dos, mais cela n'était rien comparé au bonheur qu'il éprouvait à l'idée d'être enfin en paix avec lui-même.

Il passa lentement une main dans ses cheveux et il respira profondément avant de s'arrêter en face de Harry, toujours absorbé par sa lecture.

« Bonjour, Harry, » dit Draco de sa voix traînante.

Harry leva les yeux, puis il lâcha son livre et il posa ses deux pieds sur le sol.

« Oh merde ! » Jura-t-il en saisissant l'élastique autour de son poignet et en le faisant claquer, pour pousser ensuite un petit gémissement de douleur. Il fixa encore Draco de ses deux prunelles vertes vibrantes de vie. « C'est bien toi ? »

« Oui. Qu'est ce que c'est ce machin que tu fais avec l'élastique ? Demanda Draco d'un air intrigué.

- Oh, c'est une thérapie comportementale utilisée par le Moldus aux Etats Unis. Quand je crois être en plein rêve, il me suffit de tirer sur l'élastique et la douleur me permet de me recentrer.

- C'est idiot comme thérapie, de demander aux gens de se faire mal, constata Draco en secouant la tête. Et puis on peut se recentrer par la parole, c'est plus sain. »

Harry fit un maigre sourire, puis il baissa les yeux alors que sa respiration s'accélérait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il puisse toujours aimer autant Draco. Il sentit les larmes de honte et de culpabilité monter en lui et il fit un effort pour ne surtout pas les laisser couler.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Draco, murmura-t-il en mettant une main devant son visage baissé. Je n'aurais jamais cru être capable de te faire du mal. Je te demande pardon. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu devenir aussi violent.

- Nous avons tous eu notre manière de réagir suite à la guerre et à tous ces gens qu'on a perdus, répondit Draco sans bouger. Toi tu t'es créé un monde où, Merlin seul sait pourquoi, j'étais un élément stable, et moi, j'ai voulu me marier le plus vite possible pour avoir des enfants rapidement et ainsi, perpétuer le nom des Malfoy.

- Ta femme est enceinte ?

- Non, Harry. Je ne me suis pas marié, parce que j'ai réalisé que je voulais le faire pour de mauvaises raisons.

- Ecoute, déclara soudain Harry en fixant la mare pour ne pas penser au soleil jouant délicatement dans les cheveux de Draco. Tu n'as rien à craindre, je n'essayerai pas de te contacter, ni de te voir lorsque je sortirai. Tu n'entendras plus parler de moi. Je changerai de trottoir si jamais on se croise, je te promets que je ne t'importunerai pas et que ne fantasmerai pas sur une relation inexistante entre nous. Je…Je te demande pardon pour ce que j'ai fait. Je sais que mes mots ne changeront rien, mais je suis sincèrement désolé.

- Je le sais, » affirma doucement Draco en se penchant un peu pour prendre le visage de Harry entre ses mains et plonger ses yeux dans les siens. « Tu es pardonné, Harry. »

Des larmes de délivrance apparurent dans les yeux de Harry et Draco embrassa doucement son front, puis il déposa un baiser, à peine un frôlement sur ses lèvres. Il tourna le dos et il marcha vers la sortie. Derrière lui, il entendit l'élastique claquer et un petit gémissement de douleur.

Il rejoignit Blaise à l'extérieur de l'établissement. Le jeune brun l'observa un moment, puis il mit le moteur de sa voiture en marche. Blaise était dans sa période de relation passionnelle avec les voitures moldues.

« Il s'en remet ? Demanda-t-il en allumant une cigarette.

- Oui, il a l'air d'être mieux, répondit Draco.

- Je suis ton ami, Draco, et je te soutiens quoi que tu fasses. Tu as voulu lui pardonner, admettons. Mais s'il touche un seul de tes cheveux, je lui fais manger son dentier en guise de quatre heures. Je trouve aberrant que tu puisses accepter de le gratifier de ta présence après ce qu'il a…Oh non. Draco, ne me dis pas que tu es tombé sous le charme de ce mec ?

- Non, Blaise, répondit Draco avec un sourire énigmatique, je ne te le dirai pas. »

Blaise fit démarrer la voiture et Draco se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage, son sourire mystérieux toujours au bord des lèvres.

**Fin.**

1 Traduction : Je vais prendre mon temps, j'ai tout le temps qu'il me faut, pour te posséder.

2 Traduction : Ne dis pas que tu me veux. Ne dis pas que tu as besoin de moi. Ne dis pas que tu m'aimes. Je l'ai compris. Ne dis pas que tu es heureux sans moi. Je sais que c'est impossible parce que ça n'a rien de bon.

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce texte jusqu'au bout et j'espère que vous aurez un peu de temps pour me donner votre avis en cliquant sur Submit Review. Je sais que certains voudraient que j'écrive des choses plus drôles, j'y pense mais pour l'instant,ça ne vient pas encore naturellement pour moi. Pour les trois personnes qui auront apprécié ce texte, unesuite sous forme de One Shota été écrite pour le Troisième Oeilmais elle ne sera pas en ligne avant quelques mois.Bisous. **


End file.
